


Вилла Диодати и ее обитатели

by gr_gorinich



Category: Haunted Summer (1988)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Nonsense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr_gorinich/pseuds/gr_gorinich
Summary: События на берегу Женевского озера глазами их участников. Стеб, бред, издевательство над исторической действительностью и здравым смыслом.Фик вдохновлен не столько историческими персонажами, сколько фильмом 1988 года "Haunted Summer"
Relationships: Lord Byron/Claire Clairmont, Lord Byron/John Polidori, Mary Shelley/Percy Shelley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Вилла Диодати и ее обитатели

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mlle_Lucille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/gifts).



1\. Гости приехали (Из ненаписанных воспоминаний У. Флетчера)

Ну, вилла, что вилла? Обычная швейцарская халтура: снаружи красиво, озеро чуть не в фундамент плещет, кругом виды. Внутри - опять же, как обычно, - куча неприятностей: в подвале вода, крыша в мансарде течет, сквозняки гуляют, и пахнет как в амбаре. Впрочем, что толку жаловаться? С милордом в любом месте неприятности будут, а вилла - ерунда, мелочи походной жизни.  
Но вот, не успели мы распаковаться и, так сказать, притереться к дому, как начались неприятности покрупнее. Развешиваю я, значит, в гостиной по ковру турецкие кинжалы милорда, тут приходит он сам и заявляет:  
\- Дживс… то есть Флетчер, я пригласил на виллу гостей.  
\- Очень хорошо, - говорю, - милорд. Сколько прикажете приготовить комнат?  
Про себя молюсь, чтобы он не сказал: «Десять». Ему что, его дело простое: приказывать. А в доме приличных комнат всего ничего, шесть штук, причем две уже заняты: в одной сам милорд, в другой – его доктор. Доктор в своей комнате и не появляется почти, но все равно: занята.  
Повезло. Гостей ожидается только три человека, да еще и без слуг – сплошная экономия. Жалует к нам известный поэт-атеист (бог его знает, что это такое за слово, я его в газете прочитал) Шелли с женой, а при жене еще и кузина… а может, сводная сестра.  
\- Вот поэтов бы, ваша милость, ни к чему, - говорю своему милорду. – Расходы большие, мы уже ваше годовое содержание доедаем, а еще только лето началось. Опять в долги влезете.  
Говорю, а сам жду грозы: милорд страх как не любит, когда с ним спорят. Но нет, кричать он не стал, наоборот, разулыбался.  
\- Это, - говорит, - Флетчер, поэт не такой, как я, и расходов никаких не предвидится. Он может год прожить на десять фунтов и ни в чем не нуждаться.  
\- Такого, милорд, быть не может, это фантасмагория.  
\- Где ты нашел «фантасмагорию», Флетчер? Опять в газете?  
\- В газете, ваша милость. «Окунувшись в причудливую фантасмагорию пестрых образов и безнравственных парадоксов, читатель в растерянности откладывает книгу». Как раз о произведениях господина Шелли написано.  
\- Какой идиот это написал?!. Впрочем, неважно. Так вот, Флетчер, запомни: никаких фантасмагорий. Шелли добрейший человек и поэт от бога… в которого он не верит. Попробуй только не устроить его тут с королевским комфортом, я тебя со службы сгоню.  
Пугает – не сгонит. Сколько уже так говорил, а каждый раз обходилось.  
\- Хорошо, - отвечаю, - положим, господин поэт вас будет развлекать поэзией. А женщин-то опять зачем? Сами же говорили после развода: «хорошо без баб».  
\- Эх, Флетчер… женщины созданы, чтобы нас мучить. С ними невыносимо, без них – тоска. Притом эти две хотя бы хорошенькие.  
Вот тут, думаю, и ждут нас настоящие неприятности. Стоит милорду наткнуться на хорошенькую женщину, она начинает за ним ухаживать, потому что он, как-никак, собой красив, поэт, путешественник, скандалист… хоть медом его намажь – и то бы на него так не липли. Ну, а ему лестно, когда за ним бегают, и тут-то распускаются павлиньи хвосты, и деньги летят по ветру, и оскорбленные мужья и отцы воют под дверью вместе с кредиторами – одним словом, сущий Манфред начинается в доме. И заканчивается эта бесовщина не раньше, чем всех женщин за порог выдворят.  
Нет, не к добру эти гости, решил я, вешая на ковер последний кинжал. И еще ружье рядом повесил. Занятная подробность: если у милорда на стене висит ружье или пистолеты – он из них рано или поздно обязательно выстрелит. Помню, даже в жену стрелял. Восемь раз стрелял, ни одного не попал - но она все равно сбежала, бедная леди Анабелла, откуда ей знать, что когда милорд хочет, то бьет белку в глаз и муху влет. А это он просто напряжение сбрасывал. И, раз опять в доме женщины, так пускай будет и ружье. На всякий случай.

На следующий день появляются обещанные гости. Я распоряжаюсь насчет багажа, а сам примечаю, от кого из дам милорд бегать начнет. Верный признак: от которой бегает – с той у него роман, и чем быстрей и дальше бежит, тем дело серьезней. Неописуемое зрелище бывает, когда в обществе соберется сразу три-четыре милордовых пассии, а он пытается дать от них деру во всех направлениях одновременно.  
Вот, значит, вижу: вроде бы, от сестры (или все-таки кузины?) бежит… Но тут же становится ясно, что бежит он не от а к, потому что господин поэт Шелли, человек-фантасмагория, вылезает из коляски и улыбается так, что хоть завязки ко рту пришивай. И милорд, на него глядя – вот чудо! – так же улыбаться принимается, и обнимает, и по плечу хлопает… Что за притча такая?  
Дальше больше: тащит милорд их в дом, за стол и ну сверкать, ну остроумничать, гости смеются, гости спорят, гости пьют бокал за бокалом, а доктор милорда, господин Полидори, темнеет, как небо к ночи. Сенсационный поворот, так про это пишут в газете. Потом, как положено, дамы удаляются в гостиную, доктора милорд прогоняет делать микстуры, а сам подсаживается к Шелли с бокалом коньяка – и понеслось! Революция, республиканство, права женщин, луддиты, трехстопный ямб, аллитерации в современной поэзии, турки, гашиш и Канун святой Агнессы господина Китса. Либо я чего-то про милорда не знаю (что вряд ли), либо он в этом поэте-атеисте души не чает и во что бы то ни стало хочет очаровать.  
Ладно, мое дело маленькое, несу в гостиную сладости и фрукты, а там миссис Шелли кузине читает вслух что-то вроде: «Чтобы мы могли убедиться в правильности этой дедукции предлежащего понятия и в необходимости допустить его как трансцендентальный принцип познания, нужно представить себе только серьезность задачи: из данных о восприятии природы, содержащей в себе во всяком случае бесконечное многообразие эмпирических законов, надо осуществить связный опыт; эта задача a priori заложена в нашем рассудке». Сестра-кузина головой кивает и вяжет что-то из белого мохера, ей не скучно. А миссис Шелли чешет дальше: «Правда, рассудок a priori располагает всеобщими законами природы, без которых она вообще не могла бы быть предметом опыта, но, кроме того, он все же нуждается еще в определенном порядке природы, в частных правилах ее, которые могут стать известными ему только эмпирически и которые в отношении его случайны».  
Господи помилуй! И после этого милорд еще критикует меня за то, что не читаю ничего, кроме газет. Хотя «априори» звучит неплохо, мне понравилось. И миссис Шелли тоже понравилась, несмотря на круг чтения. Милая женщина, аккуратная, деловитая, никаких от нее в хозяйстве убытков. Всем бы такими быть, но…  
Вот, пожалуйста, только вышел я из гостиной, слышу – на втором этаже, в комнате доктора, стук, крик, плач… Содом и Гоморра. Причем Содом там настолько натуральный, что я в такие моменты никогда и не суюсь, милорд сам заварил эту кашу, ему и расхлебывать. Говорил я ему, еще в Лондоне:  
\- Если вы, милорд, и с мальчиками станете обращаться, как с женщинами, вам уже оба пола опротивеют так, что останется только застрелиться.  
\- Не бойся, - говорит, - Флетчер, не застрелюсь.  
Ну, там видно будет.  
Иду убирать со стола, в столовой пусто, сестра-кузина взяла зонтик и отправилась погулять, а в гостиной семейная идиллия. Да такая, что я чуть поднос не уронил. Фантасмагория свернулась калачиком на диване, голову положила жене на колени и, господом клянусь, не вру! – мурлычет не хуже иного кота. Жена читает книгу и рассеянно почесывает фантасмагорию за ухом, а та машет натуральным полосатым хвостом. Тьфу, бесовщина! Правильно в газете писали.

2\. Лягушки, гадюки и дети. (Из утраченной тетради дневника Клэр Клермонт за 1816 г.)

17 июня 1816 г.  
В Швейцарии сыро, а Байрон такой Байрон. Впрочем, от него и нельзя было ожидать ничего иного, мне давно известно, что это грубый, самовлюбленный самец. Правда, встретил и накормил он нас, как вполне цивилизованный хозяин дома, но во время обеда меня не оставляло впечатление, что он пытается ухаживать за Мэри. Или за Перси. Главное, что не за мной. После обеда вообще куда-то скрылся.  
Решила выяснить, куда его понесло и, если найду, серьезно поговорить, тем более, что и тема для разговора есть, и еще какая! Конечно, ходить по дому и подглядывать в замочные скважины ниже достоинства уважающей себя женщины, поэтому я начала с внешней разведки, несмотря на сильный дождь. Благо тюль на окнах хороший, прозрачный. Выяснилось ужасное. Он-таки опять мне изменяет, и с кем! Не ожидала такого даже от Байрона.  
Что ж, ты сам того хотел, Жорж Данден. Месть оскорбленной женщины жестока и скора на расправу, поэтому я вернулась на виллу и посадила милорду Байрону в кровать, под одеяло, трех лягушек (больше не нашла, жаль). Пускай попрыгает!  
Ушла к себе, вымыла руки и села вязать, чтобы успокоить нервы. Это будет белый, пушистый шарф для милого Перси. Он единственный мужчина - из тех, с кем я знакома, конечно, - который заслуживает тепла и уюта. Справедливо, что у такого человека есть Мэри и я.  
Поздней ночью меня разбудил вопль Байрона. Ага, сработало! Между нашими спальнями две комнаты, раз отсюда слышно, значит, ему действительно понравился мой подарок. Потом вдруг – бац, бац – это еще что такое? Выстрелы, ну надо же. Неужели по лягушкам?.. Или у меня в доме есть единомышленники, и кто-то подсадил ему в кровать, например, гадюку? Кстати, почему мне не пришло это в голову? Наверное, потому что гадюки в саду не попалось...  
Не пошла выяснять причины шума, а закопалась в одеяло и сладко проспала до утра. И ни кошмаров, ни бессонницы.

18 июня 1816 г.  
За завтраком Байрон был бледен и бросал на меня совершенно демонические взгляды. Были времена, такие взоры меня возбуждали, а теперь как-то все равно. Решила окончательно испортить ему настроение и забрала с блюда все, что осталось от цыпленка. Кушайте овощи, милорд, у вас все равно диета – вот, спросите своего маленького доктора, он подтвердит. Хотя, если вы спросите, он подтвердит все, что угодно. Сидит, сияет. Бедный дурачок.  
Байрон, конечно, не мог смолчать и прозрачно намекнул мне, что я обжора. Я ответила, что обжорство здесь ни при чем, просто мне приходится есть за двоих. Слово за слово, выложила ему все про беременность и про то, что ему не повезет вскоре стать папенькой. Он, надо признать, даже не слишком упорно запирался – да и попробовал бы. У меня хранится полная коллекция его записочек, в дневнике отмечены все наши встречи, и календарик с расчетом дней прилагается.  
Но, как я уже писала, тяжелая артиллерия не понадобилась. Байрон признал отцовство при свидетелях (Перси, Мэри, доктор и камердинер). Правда, потом принялся скверно хамить и рассуждать о том, как замечательно было бы получать детей из пробирки, не прибегая к женским услугам. В результате довел меня до слез. Пришлось убежать довязывать шарф. Ближе к вечеру обязательно пойду, поищу в кустах гадюку.

19 июня 1816 г.  
Поиски гадюки вчера не увенчались успехом, зато, когда я вышла на берег озера, нашелся утопленник. То есть это я сперва решила, что утопленник, а потом выяснилось, что Байрон опять совершает заплывы в стиле «Геро и Леандр», в одной рубашке и водорослях. Водоросли, конечно, он нацеплял случайно, когда нырял, надеясь скрыться от меня. Не тут-то было. Все еще считая, что имею дело с утопленником (или утопающим), я забралась в озеро и выволокла несчастного на берег. Не стану описывать, как мы оба были раздосадованы, когда все недоразумения исчезли. Но не топить же его было обратно? В результате приняла приглашение и пошла с ним в дом.  
И зачем я вчера переспала с Байроном?.. Что ж, спишем это на полагающиеся в моем положении капризы. Кстати, мне показалось, что через окно за нами следил доктор Полидори. Роли поменялись, но у него, в отличие от меня, не хватило ума обзавестись зонтиком. Сегодня с утра доктор кашляет и глядит на меня волком, а в чем моя вина? И какой он доктор, если не может справиться с обыкновенной простудой?  
После обеда Байрон подвыпил, расчувствовался и принялся рассуждать о том, что признает ребенка, вырастит его и воспитает в духе Жан-Жака Руссо. Я говорю:  
\- Спасибо, милорд, за такие предложения, но сдать в воспитательный дом я ребенка и сама смогу, если захочу.  
Как он взвился!.. А я, что ли, виновата что Руссо так со своими поступил? Мужчины! В теории у них у всех «Эмиль», а на практике…  
Милый Перси говорит:  
\- Клэр, зачем кому-то отдавать? Мы его воспитаем втроем, ты, Мэри и я. Мур.  
У меня даже вся охота бить тарелки пропала. О Шелли, добрая душа!.. Только у него денег нет, а у Байрона есть, да и титул тоже…  
Байрон, кстати, пошел на попятный и опять принялся рассказывать, что он хорошего сделает для ребенка.  
\- …И если родится мальчик, назову его Астролябием.  
Тьфу ты, какой Абеляр нашелся! Ладно же, погоди, назло тебе рожу дочку. Хотя этот подлец и тут не растеряется.  
\- А девочку, - говорит, - можно будет назвать Аллегрой.  
\- А его отца, - говорю, - можно было назвать Аллергией, жаль, мама не догадалась.  
Хлопнула дверью и ушла вязать!

3\. Как мы говорили про страшное (Из утерянных дневников Перси Биши Шелли)

Чудесное настроение с самого раннего утра. Погода наладилась; в глади озера отражается солнце и высокие белые облака. Клэр подарила мне удивительное кашне из белой шерсти: широкое, длинное, теплое. Поделился им с Мэри; все утро мы так и просидели вдвоем, занимались: я начал новую поэму, Мэри читала Канта. Ближе к полудню проснулся Джордж, мы позавтракали и отправились кататься на лодке, все впятером. На воде музицировали, любовались дикими горными пейзажами, пели… Джордж совсем развеселился и исполнил воинственную албанскую песнь, заслышав которую, разбежались все овцы на берегу. Престарелый пастух долго ругался нам вслед… как удивительно звучен швейцарский говор! В нем и четкость немецкого, и раскатистые звуки французского, и даже певучесть итальянского. Непременно сяду его учить, когда вернемся домой.  
Тем временем перевалило за пять, пора было возвращаться – а на вилле уже поджидал нас превосходный обед. Джордж, как обычно, ворчит на слуг, а, по-моему, лучше выполнять свое дело просто невозможно. Заспорили с Джорджем, возможно ли существование слуг в прогрессивном обществе будущего, лишенном отвратительной иерархии чинов и титулов, и ни к чему не пришли до самого десерта. Время, конечно, все расставит по своим местам.  
После заката, когда за окнами вновь завыл ветер и начал накрапывать дождь, Джордж предложил курить опиум и рассказывать страшные истории. Клэр сразу отказались, ссылаясь на состояние здоровья, Мэри у меня не курит принципиально, доктор Полидори сказал, что курить не станет – все равно нанюхается, пока разжигает трубки. Мне тоже не очень хотелось, но Джордж убедил меня, что поэт не вправе избегать новых впечатлений.  
\- Расслабься, Шелли.  
Нет, я, конечно, могу расслабиться, но…  
Одним словом, доктор Полидори сделал нам трубки. Удивительно точно и красиво он их набивает – я ему сказал, что в действиях врача есть своя поэзия, иная, но не меньшая, чем в рифмованных строках. По-моему, такая мысль раньше не приходила ему в голову.  
После первых затяжек над головой зашумело, будто там колыхалась листва могучего дуба, откуда-то потянуло запахом моря… Джордж тоже закурил и предложил мне сымпровизировать ужасную, фантастическую историю. Я сделал вдохновляющий круг по золотой цепи налево и начал говорить. После первой части истории про ожившие трупы, умоляющие живых отдать им свои мозги, Клэр убежала и долго не возвращалась, я даже расстроился. Но, наконец, она вернулась со спицами и большим мотком шерсти и вежливо попросила меня продолжать. Я рассказал им про чудовищный цветок, пожирающий беспечных цветоводов… про кошмарного человека-волка, охотящегося на запоздалых путников, про светского повара-каннибала и про красную руку, летящую в ночи… Потом еще про что-то… потом еще… Потом Джордж из-под стола сказал, что, наверное, на сегодня хватит. Тем более, что скоро уже и полночь пробьет. Мур. Жаль, что им наскучило, по-моему, это были очень хорошие страшные истории.  
Затянулся еще, заметил, что бедный доктор Полидори нервно дрожит, потрогал его лапкой, чтобы успокоился. Можно ли так пугаться, когда это всего лишь басни?.. Рассказал, специально для него, нестрашное: про царевну и богатырей. Про мертвую царевну. Как она качается, да, раскачивает свой хрустальный гроб и бьется о его прозрачные стены, и скребет их бледными пальцами… Куда вы, доктор?.. Жалко. Мур. Неужели я плохо рассказываю?  
Наверное, слишком много наркотика губительно влияет на поэтический дар. Но это пройдет, все устроится, все будет прекрасно. И я ушел на диван к Клэр и Мэри, потому что, во-первых, дремать в кругу семьи – приятнее всего на свете, а во-вторых, женщин надо защищать. Мур.

4\. Франкеншто?.. (Стершиеся пометки карандашом на полях «Франкенштейна)

Вчерашняя выходка Байрона с опиумом была дерзкой и не очень-то умной. Конечно, Перси всех напугал и, кажется, даже сам немного огорчился. К счастью, он отходчив, а Байрон, надеюсь, достаточно отважен, чтобы инцидент не имел дурных последствий. И, разумеется, Клэр и я не принимаем такие истории всерьез. Немного опасаюсь за молодого доктора Полидори – он слишком впечатлителен, весь на нервах, а лорд Байрон и без того склонен его изводить.  
Может быть, стоило бы поговорить с доктором и успокоить его? Пожалуй, так и сделаю, вот только допишу главу. Во вчерашних выдумках за опиумом определенно было две-три интересных идеи. Стоит ими заняться…  
«…Мне не хватает лишь одного — не хватало всегда, но сейчас я ощущаю отсутствие этого как большое зло. У меня нет друга, Маргарет; никого, кто мог бы разделить со мною радость, если мне суждено счастье успеха; никого, кто поддержал бы меня, если я паду духом. Правда, я буду поверять свои мысли бумаге; но она мало пригодна для передачи чувств...»  
\- Нет, Перси, я пропущу завтрак, видишь, наконец начало писаться как следует, жалко бросать… И ты тоже не хочешь, а почему? Бедный… Это все опиум. Выпей чаю и полежи на лужайке возле озера, тебе нужен свежий воздух.

«…Нрав у меня был необузданный, и страсти порой овладевали мною всецело; но так уж я был устроен, что этот пыл обращался не на детские забавы, а к познанию, причем не всего без разбора…»  
\- Клэр, Перси у озера, фрукты в корзинке на столе, твое вязание под кроватью, ты его туда вчера сама бросила… Что?.. Нет, супницы, чтобы разбить об голову Джорджа, у меня нет. Спроси Флетчера, он тут ведает домашними делами. Что?.. Не может быть…  
«…Я и прежде был знаком с основными законами электричества. В тот день у нас гостил один известный естествоиспытатель. Случай с дубом побудил его изложить нам собственные свои соображения о природе электричества и гальванизма, которые были для меня и новы и удивительны…»  
\- Неужели?.. А он?.. А ты?..  
«…Вот как странно устроен человек, и какие тонкие грани отделяют нас от благополучия или гибели».  
\- Конечно, ты совершенно права. Но, может быть, ты не станешь его убивать прямо сейчас? Я считаю, вечером или ночью будет гораздо атмосфернее… Да, в полночь. И в грозу. В разрядах электричества…

«…Так говорил во мне пророческий голос, когда, терзаемый муками совести, ужасом и отчаянием, я видел, как мои близкие горюют на могилах Уильяма и Жюстины, первых жертв моих проклятых опытов…»  
\- Простите, Джордж, я не слыхала, как вы вошли. Перси спит у озера, Клэр ищет у Флетчера супницу и в дровяном сарае топор, фрукты на столе в корзинке, а… Что-что?.. А я пишу роман, и это гораздо интереснее, чем заводить роман с вами, не в обиду будь сказано. Да-да. Это повесть про человека, который создал чудовище из останков мертвых тел и гальванизмом вдохнул в него жизнь… Вам плохо?.. Посидите на террасе, Джордж, там свежий воздух и солнышко... горы… Скалистые горы!!  
«…Мы пересекли ледяное поле и поднялись на противоположную скалистую гору. Было холодно, дождь возобновился; мы вошли в хижину. Демон — с ликующим видом, а я — глубоко подавленный, Но я приготовился слушать. Я уселся у огня, разведенного моим ненавистным спутником, и он так начал свой рассказ…»

\- Что?.. Нет, доктор, это не я не взяла у вас запас опиума. Я странно выгляжу, в самом деле?.. Это вы еще не видели нашего Джорджа, он сейчас сидит на террасе. Что?.. Да, да, сходите, посмотрите. Клэр не помешает, она ищет супницу и топор в сарае… Остаток дня я провел в сарае…  
«…Остаток дня я провел в своем сарае, погруженный в тупое отчаяние. Мои покровители уехали и порвали единственную связь, соединявшую меня с миром. Тут моя душа впервые наполнилась ненавистью и жаждой мести, и я не пытался их побороть; я отдался в их власть, и все мои помыслы обратились на разрушение и смерть…»  
\- Мва-ха-ха!.. А, это ты, Перси. Мур, конечно, мур. Ну и что, что они дерутся, и пускай дерутся, и очень хорошо. Кстати, кто – они, Джордж и Клэр?.. Ну, не убьет же он ее, Перси. Кстати!.. Великий боже!  
«…Великий Боже! Отчего я не умер тогда! Зачем я здесь и рассказываю о гибели моих надежд и самого чистого на свете создания! Она лежала поперек кровати, безжизненная и неподвижная; голова ее свисала вниз, бледные и искаженные черты ее лица были наполовину скрыты волосами. Куда бы я ни посмотрел, я вижу перед собой бескровные руки и бессильное тело, брошенное убийцей на брачное ложе».  
\- Вот так, точка. А теперь пойдем спасать Джорджа, если он еще жив… А вот и Клэр, и Джордж… Доктор Полидори, не плачьте, расскажите, что такое стряслось? Джордж, помолчите, пожалуйста. Ну, так в чем дело, дорогие мои?.. Джордж вас увольняет за то, что вы копались в его письмах? Ну и было бы, чему огорчаться, вы сами жаловались, что вас тиранят. А я бы на вашем месте потребовала выплату жалования за два-три месяца вперед, уехала бы на них в Италию и там написала бы роман. Да, кстати, Перси и Клэр, нам тоже пора в Италию. Мы приехали в гости на два дня, а уже неделя кончается. Так что завтра пакуем чемоданы и выезжаем с рассветом. Джордж, надо признать, у вас было очень весело. А теперь – по комнатам, по комнатам… Нет, Клэр, оставь их, у них финансовые расчеты.

«…Неужели мне суждено потерять этого замечательного человека? Я жаждал иметь друга — такого, который полюбил бы меня и разделил мои стремления. И — о чудо! — я нашел его в здешних морях; но боюсь, что нашел лишь для того; чтобы оценить по достоинству и тут же вновь потерять».  
\- Перси, отстань, пожалуйста. Обними Клэр и спи. А у меня еще глава не закончена.

5\. Вампир! (Очень мелкие клочки, выдранные из дневника Джона У. Полидори рукой благонамеренной тетушки Россетти)

Да гори оно все синим пламенем! Фиолетовым, как пары синильной кислоты на воздухе, с попутным образованием Н2О!..

Он высосал из меня все соки, как проклятый вампир, довел меня до истерики. Он меня не любит и не ценит, он ухаживает за этим Шелли, за этой миссис Шелли… и он спит с мисс Клермонт, непотребной шлюхой!

Уволюсь, уеду и… отравлюсь. Тогда он пожалеет. Тем более, что он меня сам уволил… Ну и тем лучше! Уеду и весь опиум увезу.

А похмелье свое пускай лечит сам!!!

6\. Скука. (Из недодуманных мыслей Джорджа Гордона Байрона)

Всех разогнал, все уехали. Скука. Дождь. Уеду-ка я и сам куда-нибудь…  
\- Эй, Флетчер, вели закладывать экипаж!


End file.
